1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a guide providing method thereof, a cloud server, and an error analyzing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which the cloud server performs analysis of an error in an output of the image forming apparatus and in which the image forming apparatus may provide an error solution guide to a user, a guide providing method thereof, a cloud server, and an error analyzing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an error occurs in an output of an image forming apparatus, conventionally, a user had to determine by themselves a cause for the error or find a solution to the error by calling a technician at a service center. However, such method involves a user inconvenience, and thus, a demand for automation in determining an error occurring in an image forming apparatus has been increased.
Accordingly, to identify a defect in an image, the technique of printing a test pattern and scanning the printed test pattern was proposed. However, when a degradation of picture quality is determined, additionally designated test pattern had to re-output by a user and thus, a user convenience is degraded and consumption of consumables is increased.
In addition, diagnostic inference engine is mounted in or provided in the form of a PC driver, an image forming apparatus and thus, there is a limit to the resources that may be used. In addition, an update of diagnostic inference engine and a management of a new form of error need to be respectively updated per image forming apparatus of a user and thus, a problem occurs in terms of integrated management and management efficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.